Sanctuary
by Shadokat771
Summary: During a trip to the Crystal Cave,Vincent meets someone who could change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

This is my first _Final Fantasy_ story, so no flaming please. I admit I came to the fandom late. I stumbled across it one night fooling around on YouTube and saw HewieAlbino's fan video set to "Requiem for a Dream". After I picked my jaw up off the keyboard (_this _is _**ANIME**_?!), I went looking for more, found Vincent, and it was love at first sight. Those eyes…that hair…that cloak…Those. Eyes. *_ahem* _Anyway…This is what came from that. Square Enix owns all the characters but one, and it should be pretty easy to tell which one's mine. One last thing: It's M for a reason. Don't let the first few chapters fool you…

_**Sanctuary, Part 1**_

Vincent approached the Crystal Cave slowly, more slowly than usual. Nothing _looked_ outwardly different, but he could sense something was definitely not as it had been, as it _should_ be, as he walked to the entrance.

Once his eyes adjusted to the relative dimness, he could see the cause of his unease. A lone figure sat in front of the large crystal that held Lucrecia. He couldn't tell the gender, but the figure had long hair the color of spun sunlight that touched the ground where it sat with their back to him. But that wasn't what caused him to pause. The figure was causing the water in the pool around the crystal to form the figures of people and animals and dance around the crystal. He also noticed the sound of water gently falling on the walls of the cave. He stood transfixed for a moment, watching the graceful movements, until he found his voice, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Although he did not raise his voice, the figure jumped straight into the air, its white cloak billowing about it as it rose. Turning, the figure landed at a height about thirty feet above him and perched on an outcropping of rock just inside the glow of the crystal. He could see now that it was a woman, slender and graceful, dressed in shades of blues and greens. "I could ask you the same question", she replied. Her voice held no fear, more a gentle curiosity.

"I mean you no harm", he continued, studying her.

"I know", she said, stepping off the outcropping and floating down to stand in front of him. "I sensed that when you walked in here". She looked up at him then. "What beautiful eyes", she said quietly, and then her expression became soft and sad. "Such pain within", she continued, "such sorrow".

Her eyes. They were the color of deep oceans, drawing him in, causing things to stir within him he thought were long dead. There was gentleness in her, but he knew she also held great power in check. "What is your name?" His voice sounded harsh and strange in his ears as it echoed in the cave.

"Phaedra", she replied, smiling. "And to answer your question, I am here to visit The Lady. I come here to talk to her and give her company when she needs it and just to be in a peaceful place when she does not".

"You can speak to her?" Vincent marveled.

"Yes", Phaedra continued, smiling back at the woman incased in the crystal. "We've had quite a few lengthy conversations about many things". She looked back up at him. "You haven't told me what _you _are doing here".

"I come here to visit her, too", he found himself saying, "She was—is—a friend of mine." He looked back down at the shorter woman. She came up to his shoulder. She was beautiful in the soft glow. "My name is Vincent".

Her eyes widened slightly, and he felt like he could drown in the deep pools. "Vincent?" She repeated. "Vincent _Valentine_?" At his nod, she took a deep breath. "We've talked a lot about you", she said. She smiled. "I will leave you to be with her now". Her smile widened. "Yes", she continued, "you will see me again".

He watched as she walked out of the cave into the brightness, her white cloak and blond hair floating softly in the breeze she made.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sanctuary, Part 2**_

Vincent saw Phaedra again a few days later, in the worst circumstances possible.

The battle over the little town of Oaysys was finally going well. Vincent ignored the pain in his shooting arm and kept firing. He risked a glance down from his skyboard and saw Cloud wielding swords in both hands, deflecting blows while balancing on Fenrir, his motorcycle. Tifa was nearby, holding her own. Vincent fired cover for her as she dispatched a group of soldiers, then began running towards a group of frightened civilians.

As he flew lower, Vincent saw a small child dart out from the shadows to run towards the group, but stumble and fall. Before he could intervene, a flash of white and gold from seemingly nowhere landed between the child and the advancing soldiers. Even from this distance, he could see—and feel—the small woman's rage. "Phaedra", he murmured. What was _she _doing here?

Before he had to decide between firing cover for her or Tifa, he saw the blond woman raise her arms in a repelling gesture, sunlight glinting off a metallic aqua bracelet, and her lips began to move. Within seconds, a wall of water formed in front of her, and with a push, she shoved it towards the enemy, enveloping soldiers and helicopters. He marveled. A tsunami. The woman had conjured a _tsunami._ In the desert.

The battle was over then, and Vincent landed his skyboard near Tifa, who was standing next to where the child was now sitting up, looking at Phaedra who knelt next to them, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, White Lady?" The child asked, his brown eyes wide with wonder and concern.

Phaedra slowed her breathing before she answered. "Yes, child", she replied with a smile. "I'm fine". She placed a hand gently on the boy's brown haired head and it glowed briefly. "And so are you." She stood gracefully, drawing the boy to his feet with her."Go. Find your parents. They must be worried about you".

"How did you do that?" Tifa asked as they watched the boy scamper away. "How did you get that much water here in the desert?"

"She's a water mage", Vincent said quietly before the woman could reply.

Phaedra's smile grew wider. "That's true", she said, nodding. "Among other things". She looked at Tifa, and raised her hand slowly, then traced a long scratch across the woman's cheek, her finger tip glowing a greenish blue. As her hand moved, the scratch disappeared without a trace. When it was gone, she said softly, "that's better. Nothing to mar that pretty face". She then turned to face Cloud. "You're next", she said.

"I'm fine", the blond man said, starting to step away from her. "Others are hurt worse".

"Don't play martyr with me, Cloud Strife", she admonished gently, reaching towards his right shoulder. She moved the fabric aside and revealed a hole in the fabric. "You and that shoulder", she murmured, her hand covering the wound. This time her hand glowed brighter and her eyes closed for a moment. "That should do it", she said finally, opening her eyes. She smiled, "at least until you decide to try and dodge instead of parry again". She looked back at where Tifa was still standing and her smile grew knowing.

She turned to face Vincent and her smile faded. "Your arm", she said quietly, reaching towards him. She gasped as she touched his right arm and saw the long gash that reached from his wrist to nearly his elbow. Her ocean blue eyes widened for a moment, then focused on the task at hand. She gently cradled his arm in one hand, and began moving the other slowly over the gash. Her eyes closed as her hands began to glow a deep blue-green.

Her touch was gentle and warm, and Vincent felt a sense of comfort begin to flow into him. The pain melted away as he watched the wound knit itself together and disappear.

When she had finished, she said, "You're going to need a new gauntlet for that hand. That one's pretty trashed now".

"How did you know we were here?" Cloud asked.

"I didn't", the blond woman replied. "I came here to return a favor, and when I heard the shooting start, it didn't take much to figure out Shinra and the elite of AVALANCHE would be involved somehow". She smiled at them. "You guys are good". Her gaze turned up the street they were standing in. "That reminds me", she continued. "I'm not done yet". She turned and walked back up the street towards the center of the village. The others followed, curious.

Phaedra stopped when she reached a circle of rock and concrete approximately ten feet in diameter and almost waist high on her. Inside, was sandy ground. "Good", she said when she reached it. "It's not damaged". She climbed over the wall and walked to the center of the circle and knelt, placing her hands on the sand. Soon, they heard her voice chanting quietly, becoming louder as she worked.

As she chanted, a crowd began to gather around them, watching in rapt silence. They were all suddenly aware of a slight vibration beneath their feet. Looking back at Phaedra, they saw that now the ground beneath her hands was becoming wet. She stood then, and water began to bubble up at her feet. She turned and moved quickly to the wall, allowing Vincent and Cloud to help her over it. By the time she had reached the outer side, the pool was halfway full of water.

"Is that…?" Tifa began, her eyes wide.

"Yes", Phaedra replied, "A healing spring. These people sheltered me for a time after I escaped DeepGround", she glanced at Vincent before turning to the villagers closest to her. "Guard this place, and it will serve you well". She took a step, then stumbled, but Vincent caught her before she fell.

"You should rest", he said quietly. "You've expended too much energy".

The blond woman nodded. "I just need to catch my breath someplace quiet, she said, as two women came forward to guide her. She smiled up at him. "I'll still be here after you've secured the village".

He watched as the women led her away, stunned that she knew he had just been wondering when he'd see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sanctuary, Part 3**_

It was after sunset when the trio had finished helping the villagers and decided to rest there for the night and return to Edge in the morning. They split up to go their separate ways for the night, and Vincent found himself walking down a quiet street on the edge of the village. It had been an eventful day in more ways than one, and he needed time alone to sort his thoughts out, but a light in a window caught his attention. As he looked, a figure appeared in the window and beckoned to him. It was Phaedra. He walked to the doorway of the cottage and stepped inside.

"Welcome", she said, smiling as he came into the room. "This is where I stayed when I escaped DeepGround. It's not much, but it's a good place".

He nodded, looking around at the one room cottage, his eyes stopping on the fire in the small fireplace. When he looked back at her, he saw she had been watching him as if waiting for him to speak. "How did you escape?"

"It wasn't easy", she replied, sitting on the edge of the small bed with a sigh. "I still don't know how I managed it". She was quiet for a few moments, looking into the fire. When she looked at him, her eyes were full of sorrow and sympathy. "You weren't the only one, Vincent".

It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. In his next breath, his heart broke and reformed at the realization that the small, beautiful woman seated in front of him had gone through a hell similar to his own. It was almost too much to bear.

"It's alright", she said quietly. "I've made peace with it. You should too. She told me you need to make peace with yourself".

"Lucrecia", he said.

"Yes", Phaedra said. "It saddens her to see you like this".

"You've spoken to her?" He asked. "About me?"

"Frequently", she replied, her aquamarine eyes twinkling merrily in the firelight. "You're one of her favorite subjects". Her smile faded. "She wants you to be happy again".

"I don't know if that's possible", he said, looking back into the fire. Memories and thoughts were stirring deep within him, threatening to drown him. Phaedra's voice cut through them like a lifeline and he reached for it.

"You can" she said. "You know in your heart you can".

He looked at her and saw her smiling gently. "I believe that you can", she said softly. She stood to walk to him, but fell back onto the bed.

He was beside her in an instant. "You're still weak", he said quietly, guiding her to lying on the bed. "Have you slept?"

"Not yet", she replied, her voice almost a whisper. "There was still too much to do".

"Sleep now", he said, sitting on the floor next to her. "I will watch over you".

She took hold of his hand and brought it to her cheek with a smile. "My dark angel", she said as sleep overcame her, "guarding me".

"You are the angel", he whispered, brushing her hair from her face as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sanctuary, Part 4**_

When they awoke the next morning, dawn had just begun to lighten the sky. Phaedra awoke to find Vincent's head resting next to hers on the bed, and she smiled to herself before she realized someone was pounding on the door.

They both rose quickly to find Cloud and Tifa at the door, looking worried. "Barrett just called and said Shinra is sending more troops out to look for us", Cloud said. "We have to leave. Now".

"The skyboards won't be able to get us back to Edge", Vincent said. "They don't have enough power left".

"Barrett's bringing a truck", Tifa said. "He said he'd be here within the hour".

The trio made it to the edge of the village just as the truck drove up. "Come on!" Barrett barked from the driver's side."There's not much time. Get the gear in the back and get in!"

Tifa looked at Phaedra. "Come with us", she said. "You can stay at the 7th Heaven with us".

Phaedra shook her head, smiling. "No", she said. "Someone has to cover your escape". She helped them get their gear into the truck and then put a hand on Vincent's arm, stopping him before he could get into the truck. She looked up and said quietly, "when you need me, call. I will come to you". She stretched up and used a finger to lower the cowl on his cloak, then kissed him softly. "Go", she said. "Be safe".

When they were all inside, she looked at Barrett. "Drive fast", she told him. "Don't stop and don't look back". She slapped the driver's side door, and Barrett gunned the engine.

They had driven some distance when Tifa asked, "How is she going to find us? We didn't even exchange phone numbers".

"She's a mage and a healer", Cloud replied. He looked out of the windshield. Large raindrops were beginning to fall. "I think she'll be able to find us".

Vincent said nothing, staring at the rain now falling heavily on the windshield. They drove on in silence, watching for pursuit that never came.

They reached the city, driving down back streets until they reached the safety of the 7th Heaven. The bar was relatively crowded, with people finding ways to pass the time out of the rain. After a brief meeting with others from AVALANCHE, the trio split and went their separate ways, agreeing to keep in touch should any more trouble arise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sanctuary, Part 5**_

The rain was still falling steadily as night fell, only now it was being punctuated by rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning.

Vincent watched the display seated by the window of his room, brooding. The city below was relatively quiet, with most of the citizens either already indoors or finding the quickest way to get there. Nothing caught his attention and this was good, for his own thoughts were enough for him. He glanced at the glass of red wine in his hand. It was half empty, but its taste had not erased the memory of Phaedra's kiss, even though it had been hours ago. He took another drink. No, the taste of her was still there.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the window frame. She had come into his life like a flash of lightning, and caused nearly as much change. She was so different from him, yet in so many ways they were alike. She had urged him to make peace with himself, to forgive himself for things he really had no control over in the end. Perhaps the time had come for that. His heart began to soften, but from its depths came a longing, and with it other feelings he thought were long dead and gone, and their strength surprised him. Two pools of aquamarine appeared before him in his mind's eye and he stared into their depths. "Phaedra", he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where are you tonight?"

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, almost reluctantly and looked again over the rain soaked city. He drained his glass and was considering refilling it when he heard a quiet tapping at his door. He rose quietly, a hand sliding to the hilt of his gun in its thigh holster.

He glanced through the peephole and was surprised to see the top of a forehead and golden blond hair. He let go of the gun and undid the locks on the door, allowing the blond woman inside. "Phaedra", he said quietly. "How did you know where to find me?"

She turned to face him, smiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you really not know?" She asked softly in return. She watched as he relocked the door and turned to face her. She reached out and took his gloved hand. "When I healed Tifa, Cloud and you", she continued, "a bond began to form between us. Only with you, it is stronger". She looked up at him and her smile softened. "It was your heart that called to me, Vincent", she said. "I had to answer". She brought his hand up to her cheek. "This bond goes beyond healer and healed. Don't tell me you can't feel it, too?"

For the first time in a very long time, he wished he wasn't wearing the gauntlet on his right hand. He could feel the warmth of her beneath the leather, and he wanted to feel her skin instead."I can feel it", he replied quietly.

Phaedra reached up with her other hand and began to unbuckle the gauntlet, allowing his hand and arm to slide out of the leather. Once free, she dropped the gauntlet to the floor and brought his hand back to her cheek. His breath caught as he felt the warm silk of her skin in his hand and her eyes closed as she snuggled into his caress.

The touch of her skin went through him like an electrical charge. He watched as her eyes opened slowly and she looked down at his left arm still encased in its metal gauntlet. Smiling, she reached down and began unfastening it until his arm was free. He barely heard the sound as it dropped to the wooden floor.

Phaedra looked back up at him, deep into his crimson eyes. She could see and feel so many different emotions swirling within them, yet none of them caused her fear. She wondered for a moment if this was the first time he had ever been with someone, but in the next heartbeat she knew that it didn't really matter. What was important was now. Still smiling, she reached up and slid her thumbs beneath the leather straps that held the cowl of his scarlet cloak in place and undid them one by one until all six were unclasped and it fell with a whisper to the floor.

Hesitantly, Vincent reached out and undid the three clasps to her white cloak, then slid it off her shoulders, allowing it to join his on the floor at their feet. Then he gently took her face in his hands and looked into the deep pools of her eyes. He saw things within them he had never seen, or didn't believe he'd ever see again. And in that moment, all he wanted to do is dive straight in and drown. "Phaedra". His whisper sounded loud in his ears as he leaned forward and began to kiss her softly.

She molded herself against him as he slid his arms around her to draw her closer and deepened the kiss. Her hands travelled up through the raven silk of his hair to where a length of red cloth was bound around his head and undid the knot, causing his hair to fall loosely over her face like a dark curtain. They stayed that way for several long moments, until he broke the kiss gently and took a slight step back.

Smiling, he reached down and undid the holster that was strapped to his right thigh, and then placed it on the table beside the bed. He then turned back to her and took her into his arms. She placed a hand on his chest over the buckles that held the shirt together.

"So many buckles", she said softly, a teasing note in her voice.

"They've never been a problem before", he replied apologetically, smiling

She gave a quiet chuckle as she began to undo the buckles and moments later, slid the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. The feel of his warm, hard muscles sent a thrill through her as she traced them slowly with her fingers. She let her fingers travel lightly over his skin, smiling to herself as she heard his breath quicken.

Vincent leaned forward and kissed her again, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He felt her reach between them and begin to do the buckles on his leggings and move the fabric to the side. His breath caught as he felt her fingers brush places that no one had touched for so long, and a small sound escaped him as she began to stroke his manhood. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her off her feet and began carrying her towards his bed.

Phaedra felt her own breath quicken as she felt the first spark of passion ignite between them and she was gently laid down on the bed. She smiled up at him and took his hands; showing him the hidden places her clothing was fastened and helping him ease the fabric from her. She shivered at the strength she felt being held in check in his touch.

He gently removed her clothing and boots, placing them on the floor beside the bed. Looking down at her, illuminated by the night, his breath was taken away for a moment. "Phaedra", he said, his voice husky, "you're beautiful".

She smiled and reached for him, sliding her hands over his shoulders and tangling them in his silken black hair, drawing him closer. She arched up and kissed him, gliding her hands along his back until she felt the fabric of his leggings again and began sliding them over his hips.

He understood her intention and rose slightly, pulling down the fabric and removing them and his boots in one motion and dropping them to the floor. He knelt beside her on the bed for a moment, drinking in the sight of her again.

She looked up at him as he was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning, wearing only a thong of black and red diamonds. She smiled. "You're the one that's beautiful", she said quietly, reaching for him.

He bent down and began kissing and caressing her, captivated by the warm satin of her skin and the way she was responding to his touch. He felt his heart begin to race and knew he needed to try and keep himself in check, but it was difficult, as the taste and scent of her was driving him deliciously mad. His hand reached up to gently cup one of her breasts as he kissed her, kneading it gently and sliding a thumb across the nipple until it hardened, smiling to himself as he felt her sigh and begin to arch into his touch. After a few moments, he broke the kiss gently and began kissing a trail to where his hand rested.

He kissed a ring around the hardened bud for a moment, teasing her, then closed his lips around it and suckled gently, causing her to make a small sound and arch farther into him. After a few moments, he did the same to her other breast as his hands caressed the warm silk of her torso.

Phaedra felt her pulse racing as she felt his touch travel down the soft skin of her belly to caress her hip, then slide to the tender flesh of her inner thigh, where he gently, but insistently began to caress until she parted her legs. Then she felt him begin to knead the soft triangle for a few moments, his fingers moving into her wetness until he found her feminine core, causing her to cry out softly.

"I won't hurt you", Vincent whispered against her breast. He moved back up and claimed her lips again as his fingers caressed the wet bud, then began to roll it and pull on it rhythmically until she moaned into his mouth and parted her legs further to allow him easier access. He moaned then, a low sound deep in his throat like a great cat's purr, and then gently slipped first one finger then a second into her silken sheath. He matched the rhythm of his strokes into her with that of his tongue inside her mouth.

The sensation caused her to groan with passion as her hips began to keep time with him of their own volition. When she felt as if she were going to explode, he shifted, easing his movements.

She locked gazes with him then, reaching between them until her fingers wrapped around his manhood, which was hot, rock-hard and throbbing. "I want to feel you inside me", she said quietly, her voice husky with desire.

"Are you sure, Phaedra?" Vincent whispered in return.

She made no reply with words, only caressing his manhood and parting her legs further. He groaned low in his throat as her touch brought him to aching hardness. He gently took her hand from his throbbing shaft and kissed her palm. "I don't want this to end too quickly", he whispered, and moved over her.

He took a breath and guided himself into her slowly, watching for any sign he was causing her pain rather than pleasure. He nearly cried out himself as he felt the tip of his manhood slide into her tight, hot silken sheath.

She cried out softly, arching into him and then she sighed and settled back against the bed. She could feel him filling her to her very soul.

Vincent smiled as she relaxed beneath him. He began thrusting into her in a slow, languid rhythm as his fingers entwined with hers and he gently raised her arms above her head, kissing her deeply.

Phaedra's passion bordered on a hunger, and its fire was very much like his own. The feel of her soft, warm satin skin, her scent, her sounds and the taste of her were all he could sense around him as he felt her body move in time with his. He moaned and began to thrust deeper and more urgently, feeling a wave of passionate hunger overtake him. He felt the Chaos within him begin to stir, and he began to fear what it would do if unchecked as his eyes began to glow.

Phaedra sensed the subtle change in Vincent and knew its cause. She shifted slightly , looked into his eyes and seeing the glow, placed a hand over his heart, until she felt the Chaos retreat deeper within him. She smiled and put a hand gently around his head, lowering it until he rested in the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

He had time only to whisper her name against the moist heated silk of her skin when he climaxed with a shuddering cry. A moment later, he felt her stiffen and arch into him as she too climaxed with a shivering call of her own, her inner muscles constricting around his softening shaft.

When she had stilled, he wrapped her in his arms and rolled onto his back so that she lay on top of him and kissed her deeply, gently smoothing her hair back from her damp forehead."You are amazing", he whispered.

"As are you", she replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sanctuary, Part 6**_

When Vincent awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone. He was holding someone warm and soft. He looked down and saw Phaedra, still asleep, curled up next to him with one arm resting across his chest and her head on his shoulder, her hair draped over them like a blanket of gold silk. He sighed. For the first time in a _very _long time, he felt…contented. Whole. _Healed._ And the angel sleeping beside him was the reason. He reached out and gently brushed a few strands from her face and tenderly kissed her forehead.

She stirred and raised her head slightly to focus sleep-fuzzed eyes on him, smiling. "Good morning", she said quietly, giving him a quick hug. "What time is it?"

"Still early morning", he replied in kind."The rain seems to have stopped".

"We should probably be up and about, then", she said, raising up on her elbow beside him, "and take advantage of it".

"Maybe a little later", he countered, reaching a hand behind her head and drawing her to him for a kiss.

They did rise sometime later.

As they helped each other dress, Phaedra said with a slight giggle, "we really do need to do something about all those buckles".

Later, they made their way to 7th Heaven, where, as soon as she spotted them, Tifa let out a delighted squeal and rushed around the counter to give the healer/mage a hug. "Phaedra!"She cried, "It's good to see you again!"

The small blond woman returned the hug warmly. "It's good to see you again, too, Tifa".

The three spent a pleasant morning having breakfast and chatting. The two women talked mostly, Vincent just listened and observed, a bemused twinkle lighting his crimson eyes.

It went like that for a time, with Vincent and Phaedra spending days together and nights making love and sleeping wrapped in each other's arms.

One day found them on the outskirts of Edge, in a section of buildings somewhere between being torn down and built up again.

"Such a lonely place", Phaedra said sadly.

"It _is_ a lonely place", came a voice from the shadows. "Lonely without Mother".

They turned to face the speaker, who now stepped towards them out of the shadows. He was dressed in black leggings and boots under a long black overcoat that zipped up the front. His silver hair hung loosely into his eyes, eyes that were green and cat-like…and quite mad.

"Yazoo". Vincent's voice was almost a growl. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, looking for Mother", Yazoo replied with a smirk, "Vincent _Valentine_. And you know where brother has her. You know where he's keeping her".

Phaedra was thoroughly confused, but knew now was not the time to ask questions, if for no other reason than to set the madman spinning further out of control. She kept quiet, her thoughts beginning to race for _something _to help diffuse the situation.

"He doesn't have her", Vincent said, keeping his hands under his cloak, but his right began to drift slowly towards the gun at his thigh. "She's not here".

"You're lying!" Yazoo cried, sounding like a petulant, spoiled child. "You know where he's keeping her!"

"He doesn't have her, Yazoo", Vincent said, his voice still low.

"And you're _lying!_" The silver haired man shrieked, near tears. He reached for his gun, drew it and fired.

In that same instant, Phaedra sensed what he was about to do. "_NO_!" She yelled as she threw herself in front of Vincent, taking the shot.

Vincent was bracing himself for the shot that never came. He watched in horror as the white bolt of energy tore through the small blond woman and sent her crumpling to the ground at his feet, where she lay still. He had never had the chance to tell her it wouldn't have killed him. No weapon could kill him. He was immortal. She had sacrificed herself for him, needlessly.

He looked down at her still form, his fallen angel, and his vision began to blur. But it was not from tears. He felt the rage building within him and Chaos began to stir. And he welcomed it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sanctuary, Part 7**_

The first thing Yazoo noticed were Vincent's eyes. A few seconds ago, they were glaring crimson, but now they rapidly changed to orange and now almost yellow-white. They were no longer focused on him, but somehow, he knew that was not necessarily a good thing

And that cloak. It seemed to become sentient and began moving around Vincent, pulling tighter. Even the band of red cloth around his head seemed to suddenly take on a life of its own.

What happened next he was never really sure of. He would have liked to have said his eyes played tricks on him, but hat just wasn't true. One moment, the scarlet cloak was wrapped around Vincent's body, the next it drew back as wings: giant, red and black, bat-like wings. The cloth around his head had become a headdress, and his eyes glowed yellow-white with malice. He seemed to have grown several inches in the process, also.

In that split second, Yazoo realized one thing: either he would have to find a way to get out of there _now_, or be obliterated on the spot.

He chose to run.

Behind him, Vincent let out an enraged roar as energy flew out of him in all directions. The ground shook as parts of buildings fell and streets cracked, causing small fires. He howled again and more destruction followed. He readied himself for a third blast, not caring if everything around him was destroyed. He had just lost the only person he really cared about. _Again._

_Vincent_.

He stopped in mid-motion, listening, breathing heavily.

_Vincent_.

It was Phaedra's voice, echoing in his mind. He looked down to where she still lay at his feet and was stunned to see a faint movement. He knelt beside her and tenderly took her into his arms, not quite believing what he saw.

Ocean colored eyes fluttered open and focused on him, smiling faintly. "I still live", she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Take me to Oaysys…they'll know what to do". It was clear that the effort to speak into his mind had drained her, along with the effort to speak.

He quieted her as he gathered her further into his arms and stood. "I will take you there", he said, then leaped into the sky.

The flight to Oaysys was short, but they landed near sunset. No one who gathered at the spot where they arrived dared to approach them at first, with Vincent still in his Chaos form. Then one boy muscled his way through the crowd and stood before them.

He walked boldly up to Vincent and asked, "The White Lady's hurt, isn't she?". Vincent nodded gravely. "And you didn't hurt her, did you?"

Vincent shook his head negatively. He recognized the boy as the one Phaedra had helped rescue what seemed a lifetime ago now.

"Didn't think so", the boy replied firmly. "Follow me". He then led the way to the small cottage on the edge of town and then held the door open for Vincent.

Inside, Vincent placed Phaedra on the bed, then turned to say something to the boy, but he had disappeared, replaced by two women who regarded him with silent sympathy.

"You can heal her?" Vincent asked.

"We'll do our best", said one, moving towards the bed.

"But we'll need a little more room", the other added, eyeing him nervously.

It was then he realized that in Chaos' form, he took up over half the small room. He nodded to the women, then turned and left, ducking through the door.

He found a quiet place in a dark alleyway not far from Phaedra's cottage and leaned against one of the building walls. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, he felt Chaos retreat back into his depths. He folded his arms across his chest and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground and bowed his head, letting his grief and anguish wash over him.

It was shortly after dawn when he was aware of someone standing nearby. He looked up and saw the brown haired boy watching him from a respectful distance.

"The White Lady is asking for you ", the boy said. "They sent me to find you".

Vincent nodded as he stood. "What is your name?"

"Jared", the boy replied, grinning.

"My name is Vincent", he said as he followed Jared out of the alley. He reached to his side and pulled out his cell phone as he walked and made a phone call.

Phaedra was awake when Vincent arrived. She smiled when she saw him and reached for him as he moved to sit on the bed beside her. He took her hand as he sat and used his other to tenderly brush a few strands of golden hair from her face. She was still very pale and weak, but he sensed that the danger had passed.

"I still need rest", she said quietly, smiling, "but I will be well". She reached up with her other hand and caressed Vincent's cheek. "Don't blame yourself".

"But I should have told you –" he began, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"There will be time for explanations later", she said, smiling. She nodded towards the door. "For now, it's time to greet friends". She released his hand and watched him walk to the doorway.

He looked out the door and saw a small speck of dust on the horizon, growing larger as it neared. Soon, he heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle crossing the plain. He could see that it was black and gold, and heading towards the village fast.

Shortly after , Cloud and Tifa stopped in front of the cottage and got off. After a quick greeting with Vincent, they went in to where Phaedra was now sitting up and smiling. Leaving the two women to talk, the men returned outside.

"What happened again?" Cloud asked when they were outside. Vincent explained as the blond man listened. "You left a pretty big hole back there", he said finally. "You took out over two and a half city blocks".

"Was anyone killed?" Vincent asked, concerned.

Cloud shook his head. "No", he said, watching the other man breathe a sigh of relief. "But you should probably lay low for a while".

Vincent nodded, then looked back into the cottage. Tifa was sitting on the edge of Phaedra's bed and the two were sharing a girlish giggle over some shared secret. He smiled. "I think I can do that", he said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sanctuary, Part 8**_

Cloud and Tifa spent the night in Oaysys, and visited Phaedra again in the morning. They were surprised to find her up and walking, wearing a simple shift and gathering things for breakfast.

"Phaedra!" Tifa cried. "You shouldn't be up! Let me help you".

The small blond woman looked at them for a moment, puzzled, then she laughed. "Tifa", she said, still smiling, "I'm a _healer_. It wouldn't be very good if I couldn't heal _myself_, would it?"

Tifa giggled. "That's true", she said, "but let me help you, anyway".

Phaedra nodded, still smiling, and the two women finished making breakfast.

The four spent a pleasant morning together and it was a cheerful good bye when Cloud and Tifa left for Edge, after promises to meet together soon.

After watching them leave, Vincent led Phaedra back indoors.

"You should be resting", Vincent said quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're still weak".

Phaedra smiled and put her hand over one of his. "My Dark Guardian Angel", she said softly, "you worry needlessly". She turned to face him. "But to please you, I'll go take a nap". She reached up and with a finger, pulled down his cowl, then kissed him. Then she walked over to the bed and lay down, smiling at him when he sat on the floor beside her. "I'll sleep", she said. "I promise".

It was near sunset when Phaedra awoke to find Vincent had made a small fire in the fireplace. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes for a moment, whispering. Soon, a gentle patter of raindrops began falling on the windowpane, causing Vincent to look first at the window, then at her.

"You're awake", he said, sitting on the bed next to her and gently brushed her hair off her face.

"Um hmmm", she replied, stretching."And I'm feeling better". She sat up and looked at him for a moment. "You're still feeling guilty", she said quietly.

He nodded. "The shot wouldn't have killed me", he said, and his expression became pained. "I should have told you sooner that I'm immortal".

"I already knew", she said quietly. She watched the different emotions dance across his face. "I knew when I healed your arm. It was a healer's instinct that made me move to save you".

"I could have lost you", Vincent protested. "You could have—"

Phaedra stopped him by putting her fingers to his lips. "But you _didn't_", she said firmly."I am alive and whole". She paused. "I don't remember all of what happened to me while I was at DeepGround", she continued. "I'm still finding out. For all I know, I could be immortal, too". She fixed him with her ocean colored eyes as she reached up and stroked the raven silk of his hair, drawing him closer to her. "But, I _do_ know that what is most important is right here, right now. With you".

Vincent's reply was muffled as he found himself being kissed soundly. He put his arms around her shoulders and started to draw her closer, then stopped and pulled away gently. "Phaedra", he said, slightly breathless, "we can't. You're still weak".

Her smile was matched by an impish twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. "I'm a _healer_", she replied."Like I told Tifa, how good can I be if I can't heal myself?" She reached for the buckles of his cloak. "Let me show you". She undid them quickly, and slid the cloak off his shoulders to the top of the bed beside them.

Shortly afterward, he was beneath the blankets with her. "Shhhh", she whispered, leaning over him, her lips brushing his. "Don't speak. Just lie back, relax and enjoy the ride".

She felt him relax under her and smiled. She kissed his forehead lightly, then kissed his eyes closed. She slid her hands up his arms and guided his hands behind his head."That's it", she said softly, her lips brushing over his ear, "relax". Her touch glided over his body lightly, just barely touching. Her lips soon followed, kissing a soft trail down his neck to his collarbone, which she traced lightly with the tip of her tongue.

She shifted then, and slipped one leg over his hips until she straddled him, smiling as she slipped her sheath off over her head. "That's better", she said, placing a kiss on the hollow of his collarbone.

Her tongue then began a tender trail down the deep hollow of his chest, then across his breast until she reached his nipple. She licked the dark area around it, smiling as she heard his breath catch. She let the end of her tongue barely touch the tip of his bud, then swirl around it slowly, gliding her teeth gently down its length. When she had it fully in her mouth, she began to suckle. She felt him try to reach down to her head and reached up and gently pushed his hands back. That done, she suckled a little harder, causing him to moan softly and shift slightly.

She raised her head slightly. "I'm just getting started", she smiled. She kissed the hardened bud then, and licked a trail over to his other breast, then began the same process on it, causing him to moan again. As she did that, she slid a hand up over his other breast, taking the wet nipple in her fingers and twirling it gently.

"That…feels…amazing", he panted.

She eased her movements then, and kissed a trail down to his navel. She licked around the outer edge, smiling to herself at his sighs of pleasure. She placed her lips over the opening and kissed it, sliding her tongue in the opening and stroking into it, causing him to moan softly.

He reached down then and began to stroke her hair. She raised her head slightly then and saw the plea in his eyes besides the smile, and smiled in return. She slid her hands down his sides then, and across the firm flesh of his thighs, then slipped one hand around his now firm shaft. She gripped it gently but firmly and began to stroke up and down its length, smiling at his sigh and head falling back onto the pillows.

She eased her strokes then, and softly kissed the tip of the shaft, then she licked a trail down one side and up the other, then back down, flicking her tongue a few times at the base. She heard his gasp and felt him begin to arch towards her. Keeping her grip, she leaned back up and kissed the tip of his shaft again, then swirled her tongue around it. Smiling at his moan of pleasure, she took the tip into her mouth and began sucking gently.

He gasped, then groaned in pleasure as he felt her begin to stroke his throbbing, swollen shaft in time with what her sweet lips were doing to him. "Oh—" was all he managed to say before his body took over hand he began to buck beneath her, a wave of ecstasy crashing over him with a cry he could not hold back. He felt her kiss him deeply a moment later, and opened his eyes to see her smiling over him.

He smiled back up at her, then reached for her shoulders and gently pulled her closer, then rolled her onto her back beneath him. . "Turn about is fair play", he whispered, then kissed her deeply. He released her lips a few moments later, placing soft kisses on her eyes to close them.

"Oh?" She asked in an impish, soft voice.

"Um, hmmm", he murmured against her throat. He could feel her pulse racing beneath his lips as he kissed a trail down to her collarbone, which he nibbled gently until he reached the front . He placed a kiss there, and then licked a trail to her breast, running his tongue teasingly around the dark area surrounding the nipple, flicking it over its tip. He smiled to himself at the small sound she made as she squirmed to get closer. He teased her for a few moments more, then relented and closed his lips around the now hardened bud and suckled. After a few moments, he eased, and then licked a trail to her other breast and began again, causing her to moan softly and arch into him. He brought her to the brink, but eased before she could finish. He raised his head and smiled wickedly at her. Placing a kiss between her breasts he began licking a trail to her navel. When he reached the opening, he licked around it slowly, hearing her breath catch. He lowered his mouth over it then and kissed the area, slipping his tongue inside rhythmically, causing her to stifle a cry.

He moved his lips farther down her trembling torso, pausing a moment to breathe a puff of air over the moist triangle he found. He then placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, until he felt her shift beneath him, allowing him the access he wanted. He kissed her wetness then, using his tongue to part her nether lips, smiling to himself at the small sounds she made. When the tip of his tongue touched her feminine core, she moaned, arching into him as he began to lick the molten bud. The taste of her nearly drove him mad, but he managed to keep control as he swirled his tongue around the bud before he took it in his lips and suckled gently. She cried out quietly then, her hips moving in time with him on their own volition. But again, he eased before she could go over the brink. He licked a trail from her triangle to her mouth then, kissing her deeply and raising her hands above her head again. He then shifted, raising his head and changing his grip so one hand held both her wrists and he lowered his other to guide himself into her slick molten sheath, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he slid into her. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply again as he began thrusting into her with quick, powerful strokes. Moments later, he felt her arch and writhe beneath him, her cry of ecstasy muffled by his kiss. It was enough to send him over the brink, and he let go of her wrists, only to take her into his arms and grip her as his own wave crashed over him.

When the moment had passed, he released her lips. "That", she panted, "was fantastic!"

He kissed her damp forehead. "Yes, it was".

Later, Vincent lay awake, listening to the rain falling on the roof and windows.. Phaedra was asleep next to him, her head nestled on his shoulder and one arm across his chest, her hair spilling across them both. He sighed softly, and the movement caused her to stir in her sleep. He smiled and tenderly kissed her forehead.

She had come into his life so suddenly, crashing over him like a wave, but he found he didn't mind. It was a welcome change. How long it would last, he didn't know, or care. Phaedra was right. The only thing that was important was the here and the now, and being with her. He softly kissed her forehead again and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of the rain and his lover's gentle breathing.

The End


End file.
